


Equipment Storage

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Omega Auction [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boypussy, Breeding stand, Come Inflation, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Messy, Multi, Objectification, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Plugs, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spitroasting, Truckers, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Virgin Dean Winchester, don't copy or post to another site, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The massive truck stop had Omegas stationed periodically throughout the property, each secured in a variety of positions, and every single Omega was full at both ends with multiple Alphas waiting their turn.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Omega Auction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129451
Comments: 24
Kudos: 143





	Equipment Storage

**Author's Note:**

> Now we're back with Dean's POV for part three. I did all kinds of Googling to learn about Iowa 80 because I'd never heard of it and then I realized that it would be very, very different in an SPN ABO world so I took major liberties and changed it to fit this series. This version is quite different from the real one, obviously, but I borrowed some things that I learned and twisted them around for the purpose of this fic.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Dean had hoped, if nothing else, that whoever purchased Cas would also purchase him. It had been a naïve hope he’d held onto after they had both officially presented as Omegas and he had realized what that meant—the start of a life of service to Alphas. The government didn’t bother trying to find mates for Omegas in the system. There were more than enough industries that catered to Alphas that were constantly looking for Omegas to either service Alphas or to fill Breeding Centers.

It was one of the main reasons that there were Omega Auction Houses located in each state that staggered their auction dates. The websites were constantly updated with pictures of new ‘items’ for sale, the auction date and basic information about each Omega available for purchase. He had waited until Cas had fallen asleep to see their listings days before they were set to leave their caretaker—it had been embarrassing seeing himself nude and spread wide, bent over and otherwise shown off for potential buyers. The photographer responsible for creating the visual aspects of the postings was very, very thorough.

He stared at the massive sign over the large entrance: **Iowa 80**. It was _massive_. The Alpha who had purchased him, and three other Omegas, had already explained their destination—the world’s largest truck stop. He was going to be a publicly used Omega. The Omega Auction House was going to seem like a walk in the park compared to _this_. Dean could see several Omegas working the parking lot and others strapped down for use underneath a tent—the sight had him swallowing roughly when he realized he still had no idea how they might use him here.

Dean had never been in a truck stop before—he’d only seen them in movies or TV shows.

They were taken inside, the crate-cages stacked two high, as Dean tried to figure out _where_ they were going to ‘install him for public use’. He stared at an Omega hooked up to an elaborate knotting stand as the small Omega male was hammered into at both ends, belly swollen with come, as people walked past and others waited for their turn.

The massive truck stop had Omegas stationed periodically throughout the property, each secured in a variety of positions, and every single Omega was full at both ends with multiple Alphas waiting their turn—at least the Omegas that were positioned for use at both ends. He knew there were even Omegas available in the bathrooms, gloryholes were popular additions to service stations, to make sure there were plenty of Omega holes for all visitors interested.

His pussy clenched at the scents hanging in the air as they were taken deeper into the truck stop until he noticed two doors: _Employees Only_ and _Equipment Storage_. Embarrassment had him flushing when the Alpha unlocked the door for _Equipment Storage_ and brought them through.

There were four Betas waiting as Dean watched his fellow Omegas led off once released from their crate-cages, down the long hallway lined with glass doors, as his own assigned Beta waved him along. “Come along.” He followed the Beta, glancing at the rooms beyond the glass doors to see empty rooms except for the three other Omegas who had entered theirs first, as he stepped into an empty room in the middle of the hallway. “Stay.”

Dean stood there still completely naked, plugged and gagged, as the Beta looked him over with a critical eye. The Beta hummed with appreciation as he stepped forward with a key, removing the ball-gag in Dean’s mouth, before glancing at his mouth.

“Good…I can see why they have assigned you to high trafficked areas. You’re going to see thorough and constant use.” He watched the Beta walk over to a drawer and pull out several items. “Bend over the bench.”

Dean bent over the small preparation bench in the tiny room. He gripped the wooden legs as he waited. There was no point in asking questions—no one had bothered to answer them since he’d officially presented.

A wet, slick finger rubbed against his asshole as Dean jerked and his eyes popped wide at the unexpected touch. “Stop moving. We offer _all_ of our Omegas’ holes for use. You’ll need to be loosened, slicked and plugged for use every day before going out onto the floor or working the parking lot.” The finger pushed in as Dean gritted his teeth while the finger rubbed against his inner walls, spreading lube.

He wanted to be back in that small room with Cas, soft touches and a warm mouth, as they teased and explored each other. Dean closed his eyes and imagined it was Cas touching him, teasing him, instead of some nameless Beta who was only doing their job.

It seemed to take forever as the Beta added lube and more fingers until he was satisfied. Dean’s breath hitched when a hard plug pushed against his loosened asshole before it sunk in, spreading him wide and catching on his rim. No one had never touched him _there_ and the feeling of being full, stretched open, was… _wrong_.

“On the bed, spread your legs.” Dean stood up on shaky legs and stumbled to the bed, following instructions, as he waited for the Beta. His plug was pulled out and discarded. It wasn’t as thorough but the Beta finger fucked his cunt until he was leaking slick and whining as he squirmed—a new plug was pushed inside while the one from the auction house was tossed away. His inner muscles flexed around it rhythmically like it was a knot causing him to flush with embarrassment. “Open.” Dean blinked at the ring hanging from the Beta’s hand before slowly, unsurely, opening his mouth. It was pushed inside and turned so it held his mouth open.

The sound of a new lock clicking at him mentally protesting at the realization that it wouldn’t be coming off unless the Beta removed it.

His jaw ached lowly at the stretch as Dean waited, heart threatening to beat out of his chest, as the Beta brought over a collar. It was locked around his neck, covering his bonding glands, before the Beta looked him over and nodded with satisfaction. He watched as the Beta stepped to the side and the cruel looking Alpha who had purchased him stepped into the room.

Dean’s nose wrinkled at the Alpha’s scent as _Alastair_ looked him over with sharp, cold eyes. “Excellent work. He’s ready for use.” The Alpha finally looked away from him and focused on the Beta. “This Omega is working a split, half in the Lounge and half in the lot. Make sure it receives the standard Omega maintenance breaks.”

He tuned them out, shaking as he continued to breathe in the Alpha’s thick scent, until Alastair left the room and the Beta stepped forward.

Dean felt like he was floating as he was led through the door, down the hallway and back out into the bustling truck stop. They passed several Omegas in use as he felt eyes immediately lock on him, taking in his naked body and noting the collar on his neck as his hands curled to stop the shaking. There were countless scents and sounds but underneath all of it he could smell and hear the sounds of Alphas fucking Omegas. It was an impossible thing to miss as he walked along.

“We recently renovated our _Driver’s Den Lounge_ and the bathrooms. You’ll alternate between these areas for the first year, working the parking lot after dark, unless something changes. It’s very possible you’ll be moved to a more visible location with looks like yours.”

There were several stands in different configurations, Omegas strapped in and in use, throughout the large room as Dean was led to the only empty stand in the room. His eyes flicked over the leather bindings laid open as the Beta stopped and waited for him to catch up.

He didn’t need words as he silently climbed onto the stand, following the Beta’s instructions, until he was in the correct position. His pussy and ass were raised up, knees spread wide, as his chin rested on a padded stand. It wasn’t the standard breeding bench, not with the way it lifted his hips and angled his body. Dean closed his eyes as the straps were locked around his ankles and wrists.

“I’ll return for your first break and your position change.” Dean opened his eyes when he heard the Beta’s voice. The Beta looked him over one last time before stepping away. Dean swallowed roughly as immediately Alphas came over to his stand.

“A fresh bitch.” One of them breathed, the scent of Alpha arousal flooding his senses, as Dean squirmed when hands grazed his hips and drifted to his plugs. “Fresh and new.” It was growled as the plug in his cunt was pulled out, the sound of a zipper sending his heart racing, as the fat head of an Alpha cock pushed against his entrance. He’d never had penetrative sex, had only been touched by Cas’s fingers and mouth since he officially presented, and Dean wanted a moment before—

Fingers dug into his hips as the Alpha slammed forward with one, powerful snap of his hips. Dean wailed at the sudden, painful stretch as another Alpha gripped his head and fed Dean his cock through the ring gag holding Dean’s mouth open. He choked and struggled as the two large Alphas eagerly fucked his holes, balls lewdly slapping against his skin, as his pussy flooded with slick at the feeling of being used and his throat relaxed so he stopped gagging on the cock rapidly pumping down his throat.

His heart pounded in his ears, his body flushed with arousal and his senses started getting fuzzy, as he felt his cunt clenching and unclenching in anticipation of a knot. It had him closing his eyes in muted horror at how readily his Omega instincts kicked in and his body adapted to being in use—how easy it was for a pair of Alpha cocks to turn him into one of those Omegas he’d always hoped he wouldn’t be.

Dean wasn’t sure _who_ had purchased his friend, his fellow Omega, but Dean hoped they were treating Cas right—that his friend had ended up in one of the best case scenario situations for an Omega, personal and private use. Maybe Cas was purchased by a rich Alpha who wanted a young, soft Omega to get lost in occasionally or breed during Heats. That would be the best case scenario for Cas and Dean desperately hoped Cas hadn’t ended up somewhere else. Not Cas who had gasped and shivered and whined as Dean had sucked on his clit, teasing his fellow Omega’s wet pussy as they learned each other’s bodies after presenting.

He groaned as the Alphas inside of him picked up pace and his body jolted on the stand he was strapped to. His mind was floating, a hazy thing that would have had him swaying if he’d been standing, as the push and pull of rigorous use had his body moving slightly in his restraints. It felt good, being full, as he moaned around the cock in his mouth.

The feeling of a knot tugging on his cunt snapped him back, his body trying to lock down on it, as his hormones flooded his system. Fingers dug into the flesh of his hips as the power behind the thrusts behind him picked up until the Alpha was viciously hammering into his pussy, grunting and moaning deeply, until hips rutted up against him and the growing knot popped inside. It swelled up as his body locked down and an orgasm rushed through him as his inner muscles hungrily started milking the Alpha’s knot.

“Fuck.” The Alpha breathed out, rocking up against his pussy, as Dean’s mind went completely fuzzy and his body went limp. He floated on the blissful feeling of being properly knotted, Alpha come pumping into his cunt, even as the Alpha fucking his face shoved deep and knotted him. Now come was pumping down his throat as he swallowed and blinked hazily up at the Alpha staring down at him with lust darkened eyes and flushed cheeks.

Dean could hear other Omegas being fucked, the sounds of sex and idle talk as he waited out the knots stuffed in him. He ignored the words directed at him as his body did the work while his mind floated away. Pleasure idly buzzed in his veins as his inner muscles continued to eagerly milk the large knot caught inside of him, coaxing more and more come into him.

It felt right, satisfying in the most embarrassing of ways but he couldn’t focus on that—Dean could only really focus on how good it felt to be knotted and full.

They were only the first two Alphas and it didn’t take long for his body to get used to being fucked until an Alpha pulled out the plug in his asshole, pushing the plug into his dripping cunt instead of simply discarding it, before fucking into his, until this moment, untouched hole. It snapped him back to the present, body jerking at the burn and stretch and the _pain_ , as a large cock plowed into his ass at a hard and punishing pace that had him whining around the cock in his mouth even as his throat swallowed each load of come emptied into him.

His pussy clenched on the plug filling it as his ass burned and he squirmed, hole tightening as he slowly adjusted to being achingly full in a very different hole. That initial discomfort was nothing on the feeling of a knot pushing past the first ring of muscle, sinking into his sore and protesting ass, before swelling and spreading him to the point of pain. It was a new sensation that had his mind blanking at the discomfort and his body going limp, muscles trembling under his skin, as Dean hazily watched the Alpha in his mouth step away. The now limp cock was tucked back into dark jeans as the trucker grinned with satisfaction and swaggered away.

He had a few moments as he breathed, eyes hooded and body tired, until a new Alpha stepped up and eagerly fucked her cock down his throat with a groan of pleasure.

Four more pairs fucked him before the Beta from before showed up, plugged both holes, collected him and guided Dean into a different _Equipment Storage_ area that was nearby. The gag was removed and he worked his jaw, groaning lowly. “We store the Omegas used in our _Driver’s Den Lounge_ and out in the parking lot here. You have thirty minutes.” He stepped into the room he’d been guided to, the one labeled _Omega Dean_ , and eagerly started eating the food set out.

Thirty minutes went by quickly as Dean ate, drank, relieved himself and wished for a nap. He _almost_ whined when the Beta came back, unlocking the door to the little room he’d been left in and putting the ring gag back, to lead him to the _Lounge_. This time he was strapped down on his back with his legs spread and pulled back to expose him for use. His arms were strapped down at his sides and his head was secured so it hung over the other end. It was impossible to see who was using his cunt or ass with this position.

He stared at the room and wished he wasn’t so exposed but he’d already been paraded through the truck stop naked and thoroughly used for hours in a busy Lounge—it was pointless to wish for any less exposure since he was a public service Omega. His head swam at the position he was strapped in as he listened to the sounds of other Omegas in use. Dean startled when someone pulled out the plug in his pussy and a cock slammed into him with a grunt. Immediately the trucker inside of him started to snap their hips forward as Dean whined when pleasure started to light up inside of him. His inner muscles tried to lock down on the cock plowing through slick and countless loads of come, as another Alpha stepped up and he was swallowing around a new cock.

He didn’t like this position but he was strapped down until his next break and ‘position change’. Dean laid there as he was fucked again, mind starting to float, as he felt a now familiar feeling of arousal twisting in his gut. It had him wanting to squirm, to move, as the restraints kept him in place and in the desired position. He felt lightheaded and off, half aware and not, as time passed until the Beta retrieved him for a short break and he was put into a new stand.

The third position had him suspended above the ground in a swing, arms handcuffed behind his back, as his body swayed with the force from the two Alphas fucking him. He found that he preferred to be on his belly—Dean hadn’t enjoyed the second position the Beta had locked him into and his head still felt off from it. This one was far preferable as he hung there, body almost weightless, as come was pumped into him. It wasn’t long before Dean noticed the heavy, full feeling from taking so many knots. His belly was swollen with come, his ass and pussy were both a sloppy mess, and his throat was raw from repeated use. He’d started the morning a virgin, untouched save for Cas’s eager mouth and fingers and the curious fingers at the auction house, and now Dean had no idea how many Alphas had fucked into him in any of his holes.

He was tired as he continued to service every interested Alpha, and a few Betas, until the Beta who had first prepared him returned. It was a relief to be led from the _Driver’s Den Lounge_ , another Omega being brought in to make sure all of the stands were full, as he was led to the second _Equipment Storage_ door he’d gone in.

Both holes were thoroughly cleaned with cold water and a hose, Dean horrified as the Beta washed him out, before he was given another meal and left to his room. “You get a two hour break before you’re set to the work the parking lot. Rest up, Omega, you have a long night ahead of you.” The Beta stepped out of the room, locked the door and turned the lights off as Dean swayed with exhaustion.

He had forgotten that Alastair had said he was working some kind of _split shift_.

A whimper escaped as he stumbled toward the bed and sprawled out on his belly, exhausted and aching, as sleep took him before he was even aware he’d closed his eyes. When the Beta returned, shaking him awake, Dean tried to shove his face into his pillow to avoid the lights that turned on. “Wake up!” he startled, eyes widening in realization as the aches in his body registered and he remembered he wasn’t home anymore—he had been purchased at an auction. “Now!” Dean turned, wincing at the pain in his ass, to blink up at the Beta frowning at him. He stumbled up and headed into the bathroom, relieving himself quickly, before returning to the room and bending over the stand without needing instruction. “That’s better.” The Beta prepared his hole quickly, adding lube and only working up to a couple of fingers all the while muttering about how Dean had _slept too long_ , before the plug was pushed in and he spread himself on the bed for the Beta to prepare his cunt. The collar on his throat was changed and locked in place— _to prevent theft_ —before a ball-gag was locked into his mouth and the Beta finally seemed satisfied. “Come along.”

This time he wasn’t led to the _Driver’s Den Lounge_ but outside into the cool night, naked and plugged, as the Beta stopped in a small area labeled _Driver Service Station_. He was handed over to one of the Betas stationed there before the original Beta disappeared. “They’re going to love slipping into that pretty little pussy of yours.” The new Beta remarked, looking him over, before Dean was guided back outside. “This is the area you’re expected to wait for a trucker to use you. They’ll either use one of the stands stationed throughout the parking lot or they’ll take you to their rig and use one of your holes. Once they’re finished you return here and wait for the next interested Alpha.”

The Beta left and Dean blinked into the night, shivering when cool wind brushed his naked skin, as the sound of footsteps caught his attention.

“My lucky night.” The voice was rough, husky, as Dean turned and took in one of the roughest looking Alphas he’d ever seen. “Come on, little Omega whore.” Dean shivered, hesitated for a moment, and followed after the Alpha trucker towards a nearby truck. He hesitated again, when the door was opened and the man indicated he climb in, before Dean found himself inside the vehicle. “I’ve been looking forward to my stop here for a few days now.” Rough, callused hands rubbed over his skin. “Gonna fuck that tight little asshole of yours till you squeal.”

He was pushed into position, leg braced awkwardly and body protesting the awkward position, as he gripped whatever he could. The trucker had discarded his shoes, pants and underwear as Dean closed his eyes. His plug was tugged out causing his heart to clench in his chest as the scent of the Alpha flooded his senses. A thick, wide cockhead pushed against his clenching ass and Dean whimpered into his gag—it _burned_ as his ass was spread wide to accommodate the Alpha’s large girth. His legs trembled and his body shook as the Alpha fucked into him, grunts filling the cab of the truck, until Dean could feel heavy balls pressed up against him. It felt like the Alpha was pushing against his stomach, the cock felt so large, as he glanced down and could _see_ where the cock was sheathed inside him through the thin skin of his stomach.

 _It_ _hurt_.

A hitching breath shuddered in his chest as the Alpha rolled his hips back and slammed back into him, groaning with pleasure, as Dean whined and jerked where he was positioned. It was hard and rough, his body jarring with each hard thrust back into his protesting body, as the Alpha greedily fucked his ass and gripped his body. Dean thought he might prefer the Lounge inside or, at least, being more thoroughly prepared than the quick and grumbled prep job he’d received because he’d ‘slept too long’. It felt like hours as the Alpha grunted and groaned, commenting on how tight his ass was, before a knot started to push against him. His eyes went wide as the Alpha rutted up against him, grunting more, until the knot was forced inside and Dean was _wailing_ into his gag at the sharp ache of a massive knot.

His breathing hitched as tears spilled down his cheeks at the pain of the largest knot he’d taken in his ass so far. Dean jerked, trying to shy away from the pain and causing the knot to catch on his hole. He yelped when it stayed locked inside and the Alpha jerked him back, rutting up against his ass in enjoyment.

“So fuckin’ good.” the Alpha groaned as his hips jerked with his orgasm. Dean could _feel_ the way his insides were getting soaked with Alpha come, load after load pumped into him, as he shoved his face against the seat and whimpered lowly. He hadn’t managed to slip into that hazy feel, his pussy empty and his hormones glaringly absent, as he waited out the Alpha’s knot. It was a relief when the Alpha finally shifted and his cock slipped out, come leaking out of Dean’s gaping hole. “Fuck.” The Alpha tugged on his hole, thumb swiping over Dean’s puffy rim, before pulling away and pushing Dean’s plug back in. “Go on, get. There are other Alphas who are going to want that tight ass of yours tonight.”

Dean stumbled when his feet hit the ground as he slowly made his way back to the place he was instructed to wait. There was another Omega who had just arrived there as well, come staining her legs and her pussy, as she shivered and he looked away from the come he’d just noticed on her breasts. He stumbled to a stop and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting silently, as the other Omega stared blankly out into the darkened lot. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and soft curves—older than him by several years. Dean wondered how long she’d been in use at the truck stop to earn the slump of her shoulders and a painfully blank stare, probably since she’d presented. Neither of them had to wait long as two truckers came out of the dark, arousal more than evident, as Dean barely bit back a groan at their size.

Neither of them was going to have it easy.

The rougher of the two picked his companion, tugging the small female along after him, as the larger Alpha grinned at him with lust. “I hoped he’d pick the female bitch.” Dean swallowed, “There is nothing like a male Omega pussy wrapped around my dick after a long haul.” Dean found himself in another truck only this time there was a large Alpha cock pumping in and out of his slick flooded cunt. It felt far better than the cock fucking his ass earlier, his mind mercifully slipping into that fuzzy feeling of Omega contentment, as the Alpha hammered into him and Dean moaned loudly into his gag. His cheeks flushed with his pleasure, his cunt soaked with slick, as his inner muscles repeatedly flexed around the cock inside of him. Dean squirmed in the seat, whimpering when his clit moved against the rough material of the seat and sent heat rushing through him, as fingers gripped him and the Alpha thrust into his body harder.

It felt so much better than the last Alpha and Dean moaned, whined and pushed into each thrust even as he tried to rub his clit against the edge of the seat where he’d ended up partially straddling. This, at least this particular Alpha, felt far better as he was able to move and push into the pleasure lighting up inside of him instead of being strapped down and unable to move.

Finally the Alpha was fucking his knot inside, the swell of it pushing against his inner walls, as Dean came with a wail and went limp in bliss. His eyes rolled with his pleasure, cunt hungrily milking the Alpha’s knot, as he panted into his gag and nuzzled against the seat with contentment. Part of him was horrified at how he was acting, how the hormones flooding his body turned him into a completely different creature, even as a hand reached under and rubbed at his clit until he was howling out another orgasm. The other part of him was pleased at the use, at the scent of an Alpha and the feel of a knot filling him.

“Fuck…wish I was rich enough to purchase an Omega of my own but I can settle with using publicly available Omegas when I can.” The Alpha’s voice was thick as Dean shuddered while come pumped into him. “I’ll have to stop here more often if they have pretty Omegas like you available.”

Dean sighed softly, eyes hooded and body relaxed, as he waited out his current knot. It was weirdly nice, satisfaction purring inside of him, as he serviced one Alpha and his pussy continued to squeeze load after load out. He almost felt disappointed when the Alpha slipped out, plugged his cunt and sent him on his way. There was an Alpha waiting as he walked up and no other Omegas in sight. He watched as a finger crooked in his direction and Dean was guided back into the parking lot, into another truck. It was, thankfully, another Alpha interested in his cunt and not his ass but it didn’t stay that way.

By the end of his parking lot shift Dean had lost track of how many truckers had knotted his pussy and how many had helped themselves to his ass. He was exhausted, only getting one break for food and bathroom use, as he finally trudged back into the _Driver Service Station_ , stood in a stall as a new Beta cleaned him out and washed him down. Dean didn’t even pay attention as he was led through the truck stop, back through the door labeled _Equipment Storage_ and into his room. The gag was removed and set aside, next to his ring gag and plugs.

“You are expected to wake at your alarm, eat, prepare your holes and be ready for use by the second alarm. Any time you waste sleeping will cut into the time you have to prepare yourself for use.” The Beta left, locking the door behind him, before Dean could ask how long between alarms. He blinked, body exhausted, as he collapsed onto his bed.

He’d gotten through his first day and night—though it felt more like a first month. His body protested his movements and his ass ached, hole gaping from countless knots, along with everything else. Somehow he hadn’t realized the amount of use one Omega in the Alpha service industry received—at least he hadn’t been purchased by a Breeding or Rut Center. Dean couldn’t image constantly being fucked and bred or servicing Alphas lost to the frenzy of a Rut. The ones at a truck stop were rough enough without being in Rut.

Hopefully Cas hadn’t ended up in either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to decide who actually ended up in the worst (or best) place possible in this particular world, huh? I decided to simply do their 'first day' to give you an idea of what all the other days were going to look like while hitting the scenarios/kinks/etc requested in each prompt.
> 
> It's been awhile since I posted some bottom!Dean content and I know some of you might have missed it...I'm hoping you all enjoyed this third part. It's possible I could revisit this particular series but it depends on interest.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> ****** If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214770&c=6090018137DDRD). I know how much you all enjoy seeing Cas bottoming. 
> 
> Bottom!Dean prompts go [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214771&c=6090046493JVPF) since I know some of you miss those particular fics.


End file.
